


Everything's Under Control

by gtanddragons



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: G/T, Gen, Giant/Tiny, Macro/Micro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 21:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20477909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gtanddragons/pseuds/gtanddragons
Summary: Prompt: giant!Shiro and tiny team moment?AKA Shiro may not be able to fit in the Black Lion anymore, but he sure as hell can tackle a monster to the ground if necessary.





	Everything's Under Control

A barren wasteland stretches as far as the eye can see, the muddy, gray earth only occasionally interrupted by a few sprigs of a rust-red “grass” of sorts.  
Everything is still. No wind blows here- something about pressure and temperature being almost perfectly balanced across the moon’s flat surface- and it’s eerily quiet.

When the moon is crash-landed upon by a massive monster, and shot at with blasters from four mechanical lions, it’s likely the largest amount of noise and excitement that’s happened on the moon’s surface since its conception.

“Keith, Pidge! Distract it from above with the red lion’s agility and the green lion’s cloaking mechanisms.”

A resounding “on it!” is barked from Pidge’s and Keith’s end of the communication line.

“Lance, keep blasting from long-range. Use the blue lion’s ice to slow the monster down. And Hunk, cover Pidge and Keith. Their lions are more vulnerable to this thing’s attack’s.”

More noises of confirmation follow, and Shiro grits his teeth as his jet pack propels him forward. He’s almost made it to where the others are fighting the monster… although he’d been told not to go out and try to fight without the protection of his lion.

First, the team couldn’t form Voltron and were therefore at a disadvantage.

And second…

Well.

He wasn’t about to sit back and let them do all the fighting. He may be unable to fit into Black at the moment, but his new, sheer size, along with his paladin armor (which thankfully grew with him) might let him help the others stave off the experimental beast.

Meanwhile, the rest of the paladins were making little progress against the creature’s armored skin and ridiculously long, strong “arms” that sort of resembled tentacles; anytime they got too close, the creature would make an attempt to snatch at the lions, and their blasts were merely chipping away at the thing’s strength.

However, they aren’t losing much ground, either, and it’s looking like this will end up as a test of endurance and who will last longer: the lions or the monster?

And then things take a turn for the worse.

The blue lion darts through the air and launches an icy blast at the creature’s face, attempting to blind at least some of its seven eyes.

A yell from Pidge is the first warning- she knows Lance’s proximity is within the creature’s reach, in the danger zone-

But it’s too late.

One of the creature’s arms slams down on the blue lion, sending her and her pilot slamming into the earth. The other paladins yell in alarm, blasting with everything they have at the monster, but it refuses to let go of its prize. Lance lets out a shriek as the blue lion is further shoved into the ground.

Creaks begin to sound throughout the metal body of the lion, creaks of metal screaming and protesting against being crushed like a tin can. Red alarm lights are flashing wildly in the cockpit, and Lance is trying desperately to use anything, anything at all, in order to free the blue lion from being destroyed.

And then a massive, black-and-white armored figure crashes into the monster at full speed, his angered yelling able to be heard both through the planet’s atmosphere and through the comm system.

The team lets out varying cries of relief and alarm at Shiro’s sudden appearance, but then they hastily rush in to help their leader as he wrestles the monster off of the blue lion. Lance slams down on the thrust right as Shiro manages to alleviate the monster’s crushing weight on the lion, and (thankfully) Blue finally “wriggles” out from under the creature’s appendage before darting free, out of reach.

Now for the next problem: the team can’t lay waste to the monster. Not with Shiro covering a huge amount of space and tangled up with the creature.

Bickering over what to do next occurs, when Shiro manages to activate his arm and slice off one of the monster’s long appendages. From there, the battle is now turned to his favor; after slicing off the remaining appendages and pinning the creature to the ground, he calls for the team to attack the thing’s glaringly blue, exposed throat… all at the same time.

They blast the creature, and although Shiro comes dangerously close to getting shot himself, the other paladins manage to aim in just the right spot.

The creature’s head is essentially both severed and singed, splattering Shiro’s armor with a teal goo as it finally falls.

The lions all land, and before Keith can fuss about Shiro’s well-being, he’s cut off by Shiro’s worried examination of the blue lion- and her pilot- after nearly being crushed. The lion has a few cracks along her armored back and Lance reports just a few bruises from the rough landing (which Shiro will check later, just in case, but at least the blue paladin seems alright). The other lions appear to be mildly scuffed up, but otherwise unharmed. Keith (joined in by the others) finally get to ask Shiro if he’s okay, now that the black paladin has checked up on Lance. He, too, insists he’s fine.

Keith keeps a very close eye on the older paladin but grudgingly admits that he appears to be alright.

Once they’re back on the castle ship, extra “checkups” are performed- the team has grown used to looking after one another, and of being protective of each other’s safety- so it borderline puzzles Shiro when he sees Hunk later, looking uncharacteristically… mopey, as the yellow paladin later enters the black lion’s hangar. It’s the only “room” large enough for Shiro to fit into (when he’s sitting), so the others visit often, but Hunk seems so unusually somber that the alarm bells in Shiro’s head are already ringing only a few seconds after the other paladin enters.

“Ah- Hey, Hunk. Are you doing okay?” Hunk pauses awkwardly before shuffling forward and going to sit in front of Shiro’s boots. He eyes the floor, as if it will help him say what’s on his mind.

“I’m sorry.”

Shiro blinks in confusion before raising an eyebrow. “Sorry for… what, exactly?”

The yellow paladin quietly rubs his arm before sighing. His gaze still doesn’t meet Shiro’s.

“You has to jump in and save Lance. I was supposed to be watching his back, but I- I got distracted, you know, trying to fend it off that I just. I just…”

A frustrated noise escapes his lips. “I could’ve gotten Lance killed for not paying attention, watching his back. I don’t know what to do, and. I know he /didn’t/ get hurt, but he /almost/ did. And-“

“Hunk.”

“Shiro, I-“

“Hunk, you’re working yourself up into a panic,” Shiro gently reminds the yellow paladin. “Breathe.”

Hunk looks like he’s about to protest, but he hesitantly takes a few deep breaths. It’s clear he’s still upset, but he manages to calm down a bit.

Shiro ends up giving Hunk a life advice speech- something he finds himself doing so much more often these days; since when did his barely-out-of-college self somehow end up as the leader of four other pilots destined to save the universe…

Hunk eventually goes in for an awkward hug on Shiro’s hand, which the black paladin reciprocates as best he can by bringing down his other hand and patting Hunk on the back comfortingly.

By the time Hunk leaves, Shiro settles in and is already falling asleep- definitely more energy use at this height- and he idly wonders to himself if the next planet visit will be as eventful as this one, or if there will be a cure to his predicament.

For now, he would still do his best to be there for his team.


End file.
